El juego de la soledad
by T.C.Wolf
Summary: Jasper&Ángela se aman, aparentemente. Alice ama a Jasper. ¿Podrá Alice ser ribal para Jasper? ¿O sólo una tonta ilucionandose por amor?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo pongo la trama. ^.^

_El juego de la soledad._

-Claro que te quiero –susurró Jasper con voz divertida.

Alice lo miró con ojos soñadores, esperando el momento en el que su sueño se cumpliera y Jasper le confesar su amor, que le dijera que para él no había nadie más que ella. Lástima, pero esto no es un cuento de hadas. Es la realidad.

-¡Jasper! –Saludó una animada vocecita-. Hola, Alice

-Hola, Ángela –saludó la pequeña morena.

Alice era realmente pequeña en comparación de sus dos compañeros. Tenían ocho años, pero Alice parecía de seis, su cabello estaba recortado por encima de la altura de sus hombros, cada punta de su negro cuero cabelludo, apuntaba a cada dirección distinta. Sus ojos eran enormes y de un color miel muy particular. Sus labios eran delgados y a la vez carnosos, tenía una nariz respingada y unas pestañas notoriamente largas; su tez era pálida, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y su cuerpo era esbelto y pequeño.

Ángela, por otra parte, era igual esbelta, pero era exactamente de la estatura de Jasper –él cual media lo normal para un niño de ocho años-; tenía un bello castaño luminoso y unos ojos castaños, pero no tan grandes y energéticos como los de Alice, bastantes pequeños y sin mucha energía. Sus labios eran un tanto gruesos, pero no lo suficiente como para desentonar en su cara, se amoldaba bastante bien con su nariz recta, sus delgadas cejas y sus pequeños ojos.

Ambas chicas eran hermosas, pero de un hermoso diferente. Tanto como eran bellas por el exterior, también por el interior, Alice era una persona muy alegre, destinada para inspirar a los demás y animar a los que tiene a su alrededor. Ángela, era una persona muy carismática, sin embargo, bastante tímida.

-Hey, Ángela –saludó Jasper.

Jasper era otra historia, él era rubio natural y sus cabellos dorados contrastaban a la perfección con su pálida piel. Sus ojos celestes eran centellantes y sus labios eran carnosos y contrastaban con su nariz recta. Era un chico de la estatura correcta, ni más, ni menos de lo que debería medir un niño normal de ocho años. Tenía mucha fuerza y era muy caballeroso. Un perfecto caballero sureño.

-¿Cómo han estado? –preguntó la chiquilla con nota de alegría, se le notaba muy hiperactiva,

-Bien –susurró por lo bajo Alice.

La pequeña Brandon sentía que tenía que irse, alejarse lo más posible y dejarlos en paz. Que ella era sólo un mal tercio, un pedazo sobrante… quizá lo era, pero ¿a quién le importa? A nadie, esa era la verdad. A nadie parecía importarle los sentimientos de Alice. Ella era muy buena escondiéndolos, ¿para qué mostrarlos? ¿Para qué te lastimen? Que desperdicio de tiempo y energía.

-Me alegro mucho. ¡Jasper tenemos que hablar! –dijo Ángela, alzando sus brazos encima de su cabeza.

Jasper se rió ligeramente y asintió con la cabeza. Miró a Alice con ojos cargados de disculpa. Ella sólo asintió con una sonrisita bailoteando en la comisura de sus labios. ¿Para qué estar triste con cosas tan estúpidas, como esta? No tenía sentido alguno, era tirar un trozo de tu vida por la ventana. Tonto, pero aun así muchas personas lo hacen.

Las pequeñas manitas de Ángela jalonearon a Jasper hasta que los dos niños se perdieron de la vista de la pequeña que se quedó ahí. Parada. Estática. ¿Otra descripción? No creo que sea necesario. El punto ya se entendió.

-Siempre lo mismo, creo –dijo Alice, haciendo una mueca.

Resopló a la par que rebuscaba algo en el bolsillo de sus pantalones de mezclilla. Cuando su mano emergió de la prisión de mezclilla que hacía el bolsillo de su pantalón, llevaba consigo una pequeña figurilla de madera, perfectamente tallada y con cada rasgo bien definido.

Era un soldadito.

Su compañía de madera; quizá suena tonto, y lo más posible es que muchas personas se rían al escuchar eso "_su compañía de madera_" pero era cierto. Era su ficha favorita en su juego más odiado: _El juego de la soledad. _

Inconscientemente ella siempre caía en el mismo juego, con la misma ficha y el mismo sentimiento. Tonto, sí, mucho. _¿Normal?_ Obvio, todos lo hacemos, siempre que estamos tristes y solos, caemos en ese engañoso y tortuoso juego, lleno de dolor y nostalgia.

-Qué tontería –susurró Alice viendo su estatuilla.

Le encantaba, aunque siempre estaba criticándose a sí misma por tenerla y adorarla como si fuese un dios. Sentía que era patético y completamente infantil; pero, vamos ¡tiene ocho años! ¿Quién la puede criticar? Es una niña, no tiene una edad prolongada por lo que se consideraba como "pequeña".

No obstante, como siempre, Alice miro los ojos azules de su pequeña estatuilla y sonrió, nuevamente feliz.

Esa estatuilla siempre la reconfortaba; era como un Jasper en miniatura. Tenía un cabello dorado bajo el gorro militar azul. La madera que representaba su piel estaba perfectamente pulida y con un color pálido; los rasgos de su cara eran exactos, bien precisados, similares a los de Jasper. Tenía puesto un traje militar azul.

-Debo dejar de hacer esto –susurró, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Sí, debes. –Alice escuchó una extraña voz a su lado. La conocía muy bien, pero quería estar equivocada en el saber quién era el dueño de dicha voz-. Te ves patética.

Alice suspiró con frustración. No, había sabido perfectamente quién era la pequeña niña de dicha voz: Rosalie Hale, la prima de Jasper Whitlock, estaba parada tras de ella. Era una niña hermosa, tenía un año más que Alice, pero aún así sus facciones eran delicadas y adorables.

-Alice, ya te he dicho que no andes haciendo tonterías como esas por el tonto de mi primo –susurró su amiga.

Sí, las dos se llevaban bastante bien; el motivo por el cual Alice no quería que Rose la viera con su figurilla de madera era porque a Rosalie no le hacía ni miga de gracia que su mejor amiga se anduviera rebajando a tales puntos sólo por un chiquillo latoso.

-Lo sé, Rose, pero… -dio un largo y muy profundo suspiró antes de continuar-: no puedo evitarlo. Lo quiero mucho, pero él a mí no… siempre anda con Ángela; seguro y de grandes se casaran…

-¡Cállate, Alice Brandon! –le gruñó Rosalie con una mirada fiera-. Te prohíbo ser tan pesimista ¿entendiste? Sí a él no le llegas a gustar es porque es un ciego, un tonto… pero nunca, y óyeme bien, nunca, porque tú no seas_ hermosa_, _carismática_ y le mejor persona que he conocido y que juro, conoceré en el mundo.

Alice le dio una sonrisita animada a su mejor amiga. Asintió con la cabeza, sellando mudamente un pacto de felicidad.

***

Cuatro años han pasado, Alice Brandon cumplió doce años hace un mes exacto. Aun así, ni por el transcurso de cuatro años, Alice se olvido de alguien muy importante:

Jasper Whitlock, un sueño que parecía cada vez más lejano. Él y Ángela estaban todos los días juntos. Alice, no es que se sintiera celosa, sólo que la hacía sentirse sola. Rosalie, siempre estaba con ella, para todo, sin importar nada, ella siempre fue su apoyo, su mejor amiga, porque, eso hacen los mejores amigos ¿no?, ¿apoyarte aún cuando no saben cómo?, ¿darte consejos aún cuando no tienen idea? Bueno, la respuesta de todas esas preguntas se reducía a un nombre: Rosalie Hale.

Alice aún conservaba su soldadito y por nada del mundo lo tiraría. Ella siempre le hablaba por las noches, contándole como le fue con la réplica del soldadito a gran escala –Jasper- y diciéndole como le gustaría que pasaran las cosas.

-Rose. ¿En serio no crees que allá algo entre Jasper y Ángela? –le preguntó Alice, viendo a la pareja, caminar por el parque mientras hablaban de cosas muy divertidas al parecer, pues a cada rato reían.

-Alice, jamás he estado más segura de algo como de eso –la consoló Rosalie.

Esa frase, no era del todo cierta, de hecho, gran parte de ella era una mentira y muy grande.

Rosalie sólo intuía que no pasaba nada entre ellos, Jasper era su prima después de todo y de sus trece años de vida, conocía a Jasper por doce. Era como el hermano que siempre quiso pero que por desgracia jamás pudo tener.

-Se ven tan felices… -susurró Alice, apretando los puños.

-Tranquila, Alice. Jasper es así y cinco veces más feliz, cuando estás tú. –Eso sí no era una mentira. La expresión de su primo cambiaba por completo cuando Alice estaba cerca, junto a él.

-Gracias, Rose –susurró Alice, con una enorme sonrisa.

-Siempre, Alice.

Rose le acarició sus cortos y negros cabellos mientras observaban cada movimiento de la feliz pareja, hasta que éstos se fueron y por lo tanto, las jovencitas de la banca imitaron su gesto al irse.

***

Era imposible el concebir que Alice llevara 12 años de su vida enamorada del mismo hombre. Que jamás se halla cansado de ver sus enormes y expresivos ojos celestes o su brillante cabellera rubia. Desde los seis años hasta los diez y ocho años, enamorada… lo malo, era que estaba enamorada de un sueño, de una ilusión y no de la realidad.

Estaba enamorada de un chico al que conocía como la palma de su mano, pero, aún así, era sólo una ilusión y ella lo sabía muy bien, aunque eso no le impedía seguir soñando y esperando a que en algún momento de su vida llegara a pasar.

-Es increíble que aún no lo supere –le habló a la pequeña estatuilla de soldadito que estaba sobre la mesita junto a su cama-. Tengo que superarlo o me lastimare mucho ahora sí.

Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y salió de su reducido apartamento, dispuesta a ir a la Universidad de Seattle, que era donde estaba viviendo ahora.

-¡Alice! –escuchó un toqué sureño en aquella voz y la reconoció al instante.

-Hola, Jazz. ¿Qué pasó? Te ves algo agitado.

Alice siempre intentaba comportarse como Rosalie le había enseñado, mientras estaba con Jasper: con 'naturalidad'.

-Sí… necesito tu ayudo –le dio una sonrisita-. Ven, te lo explico mientras vamos a la Universidad.

Ella aceptó la propuesta y caminó junto a él. Notó que no andaba con Ángela, lo cual se e hizo muy raro pues desde hacía unos meces en particular, ellos habían estado juntos como el chicle.

-Alice. Tú sabes que eres una de mis dos mejores amigas ¿verdad? –Alice sintió su corazón retumbar con fuerza y el color subir a su rostro al momento n el que asintió-. Bueno… es que… sí, pues Ángela… -a Alice se le destrozó la mayor parte de su esperanza al escuchar e nombre de la mejor amiga de su acompañante-. Ella y yo, pues, hemos estado… pues, hablando y… bueno ¡Ella es hermosa! ¡La quiero tanto!

Alice abrió y cerró la boca. Sintió un cosquilló en los ojos: una lágrima estaba amenazándola con salir y delatarle su tristeza al bello sureño junto a ella.

-Oh… -fu lo único lógico que se le ocurrió decir.

-Sí… y –el chico aparto su mirada de la de la pequeña morena, ocultando su rubor-. Quiero darle esto.

De su bolsillo saco una pequeña cajita se satín negro y se la tendió a Alice. Ella la abrió, desnudando su interior, en el cual había un fino anillo de plata con un punto de ámbar en el medio.

-¡¿Esto es…?! –preguntó Alice con frenesí, sin siquiera atreverse a terminar la palabra.

-¡No! –Se apresuró a decir Jasper-. Es un anillo de promesa…

Alice miró el anillo y luego a Jasper. Ahora no era sólo una lágrima la que quería salir, más bien, eran cientos, millones, billones. Cerró la cajita con un sonido seco y se la tendió a Jasper con tristeza.

-La quiero hacer mi novia, hoy –le contó Jasper; Alice sólo logro asentir, con la cabeza gacha y unos ojos vidriosos-. Pensaba hacerlo en la boda de Rose, pero no me pareció de muy buen gusto.

Alice sintió un nudo en el estomago, similar a que le hubieran dado un golpe. Miró a otro lado para poder limpiarse las lágrimas que iban a empezar a salir.

-Sí… -su voz casi se quiebra, pero logro detenerla-. Bien.

-Alice, ¿estás bien? –Preguntó Jasper-. Pensé que estarías feliz por mí…

-Lo estoy –se apresuró a decir. Alzó la mano y subió su pulgar como muestra de que lo estaba, pero, su mirar no decía igual pues siquiera lo miraba-. Es sólo que me siento mal. Creó que mejor me voy a casa.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –preguntó Jasper.

Alice negó con la cabeza mientras echaba a correr por el corto trayecto que había recorrido con el huero muchacho. Las lágrimas no permanecieron aprisionadas por más; justo cuando se echo a correr empezaron a salir a borbotones.

-Yo sabía… sabía que todo pasaría; él se enamoraría y me olvidaría. ¡Tonta de mí! ¡Idiota, idiota! –Alice estaba balbuceando sin control, el único pensamiento que invadía su mente era una pequeña imagen del hombre a quien amaba, abrazando a otra, sin restricciones, diciéndole "Te amo" sin miedos.

Entró con desesperación a su casa, esperando quedarse ahí y que el silencio, la soledad y la oscuridad –mayormente- la absorbieran hasta desaparecer. No quería permanecer más en este sitio, horrible. Ya no había nada más que la atase a este inmundo lugar. ¿Qué chiste tenía quedarse? Ninguno. Sería masoquismo puro.

Lo triste, es que ya no tenía a quien la levantara en estos momentos; Rosalie Hale se había ido de Seattle en su Luna de Miel, convertida en Rosalie McCarty. Estaba sola, sólo con su amargura y sus lágrimas.

-No me puedo quedar más aquí –dijo, restregando la palma de su mano contra su nariz para limpiar la congestión de mocos causados por tanto llanto-. Tengo que irme de una vez por todas.

Alice jamás apartó la mirada de su pequeña estatuilla, la que la miraba con ojos celestes… que sólo lograban dañar más a Alice.

-Tú igual tienes que irte –dijo firmemente-. No quiero nada que me lo recuerde… Adiós.

Levantó su mano hasta que estuvo a la altura de la estatuilla y la empujó hacía un lado, haciéndola caer en un bote de basura.

Se sintió un tanto liberando cuando vio el objeto de madera entre los desechos de papeles. No hay que mentir: sintió una terrible punzada de dolor al verlo, pero… creó que ella piensa que fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho.

Paseó de un lado a otro, decidiendo que hacer… que plan de evasión tomar… pero no se sentía muy bien el dejar ir a la persona que amas y no decirle tan siquiera que lo quieres.

Cuando Alice pasó junto a su pequeño escritorio de caoba, vi unos papeles regados y la taza donde guardaba los lapiceros y lápices. No dudo un segundo y los tomó, sentándose en el escritorio y abriendo su mente, corazón y alma, frente a la pequeña hoja de papel.

_"Jasper Whitlock. _

_Sé lo que debes estar pensando. ¿Por qué me voy en este momento? Bueno, es algo muy simple, se resume a dos palabras: Jasper Whitlock. Sé que ahora debes estar pensando: ¿por qué mi nombre? Bueno, muy sencillo: he estado enamorada de ti desde los seis años… es una pena, siempre pensé que seríamos algo especial… no sé, que estábamos destinados. _

_Triste realidad. _

_Bueno… realmente no quería decirte nada, quería irme sin que lo notaras… pero ve mi fragilidad, ni para irme soy buena sino te doy algo a cambio. _

_… ¿Sabes algo curioso? No estoy enojada por lo que paso entre tú y yo. Así es mejor… bueno, no para mí; pero sí para ti. Qué bueno que encontraste la felicidad… yo encontré una caída sin fin…llena de dolor y sufrimiento. Oscuridad. Nada más._

_Por favor, no creas que te doy esta carta para hacerte sentir como una basura… simplemente te la doy para que sepas lo que siento… ¡Qué te amo! Todo se define en esas dos palabras, cinco letras "Te amo"… que lastima que fui tan débil para no decírtelas en persona… _

_Gracias por ser mi amigo. Se feliz, es lo único que deseo para ti, mi querido amigo… _

_Gracias por verme caer. Se sintió bien, supongo. _

_Alice Brandon."_

Las lágrimas de Alice no tardaron en salir. Era una pena ver a una jovencita tan linda, llorar por algo tana jodidamente estúpido. Pero, bueno, así es la vida… creo. Debe de serlo; sino lo fuese, Alice no estaría así.

Respiró hondo, rebuscó entro los cajones un sobre. Cuando lo encontró, metió la carta y se dirigió fuera del edificio. Bajó la mirada… tenía que buscar a Jasper, o a alguien conocido.

-Alice… -El destino no estaba a favor de Alice. Alguien, allá arriba, la odiaba con toda su alma-. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Sí… no importa –dijo, aún sin mirar al jovencito rubio-. ¿No deberías estar en clases?

Jasper resopló y miró hacía cualquier lugar cercano antes de susurrar:

-Sí, pero quería saber cómo estabas.

Dichas palabras falsamente ilusionaron a Alice… algo triste. Ilusión. Nunca hay que casarse con ella… por desgracia, Alice estaba más que enrollada con la ilusión e igual con su hermana: la desilusión.

-Ten. –Alice le extendió el sobre plateado, que se encontraba reposando sobre su mano temblorosa-. Cuando tengas tiempo léelo.

Y con eso ultimo, Alice se fue a su departamento. Rápido, sin decir nada… sin esperar nada.

***

Todo estaba más que listo para el viaje. Alice se sentía como una completa mierda. Supuso que era normal ¿no? Digo, después de escribir una carta al amor de tu vida, diciéndole que lo amas, pero que te vas, supongo que te debes sentir jodidamente mal.

-Volveré –se propuso para sí misma cuando estuvo en la puerta de su apartamento.

Cerró dicha puerta en un movimiento suave y salió del edificio donde se encontraba su apartamento. Llevaba únicamente una maleta de mano. No planeaba quedarse mucho tiempo fuera, pero si un tanto.

-¡Disculpe! –la llamó una de las muchachas que igual vivían en ese edificio.

Era su vecina: Isabella Cullen, una muchacha de cabellos caoba y tez pálida, la forma de su cara era parecida a la de un corazón y su estructura anatómica era esbelta. Salió seguida de un hombre muy apuesto, su esposo: Edward Cullen, un hombre alto, de cabellos cobrizos y ojos esmeraldas. Los dos poseían 23 años de edad y tenían una hermosa hija llamada Nessie.

-Dígame –susurró Alice, volteándose hacía ellos.

-Un tipo vino y te dejo esto. –Ahora el tono de voz de Bella (como era vulgarmente conocida) era más impropio-. Estoy seguro que es para ti, así que… ten.

Bella le entrego una cajita de satín negro –igual a la que Jasper le había mostrado en la tarde-, la cajita tenía atada una liga de goma, que sostenía un trozo de papel.

-Gracias –le dijo a la pareja.

La feliz pareja se fue, tomada de la mano y hablando cosas triviales con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Alice los miró. Una chispa de celos centelló en sus ojos. Desearía que Jasper fuese Edward y que ella fuese Bella. Suspiró. Caminó hacía una banca cercana a su edificio y de dejó caer ahí. Con mucho cuidado quité la goma elástica que rodeaba la cajita y tomé la nota.

_Alice Brandon. _

_Niña de mis ojos. La princesa de mis sueños… _

_Alice, hoy pensé que por fin Ángela había encontrado un plan infalible para que por fin te dieras cuenta que me querías: los celos. _

_Desgraciadamente, nuestro plan fue un rotundo fracaso… creo que lo creíste literalmente. Pero, la verdad todas esas cosas que te dije, lo que te dije que sentía por Ángela, eso todo lo que siento por ti mi bailarincita. Jamás me atreví a decírselo a nadie más que ni fuese Ángela. ¿Quieres saber por qué? Muy sencillo, ella siempre fue mi confidente, pues ella estaba en la misma situación mía. Su actual novio Ben, entendió que la amaba hace unos cuantos días… quiero que nosotros también estemos así, Alice. Lo deseo con todo mi corazón…_

_Jasper Whitlock._

Alice se quedó paralizada unos momentos: todo estaba muy claro pero sólo por eso demasiado confuso. Una solitaria lágrima resbalo de su parpado inferior, humedeciendo su mejilla.

Se odiaba, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. ¡Justo cuando estaba a punto de irse, algo la ata a este lugar, impidiéndole escapar!

Supongo que ella pensaba que estaba bien, ¿no?... ya ni sé bien que podría referirse como bien o mal. ¿Estaba bien haberse torturado por un muchacho cualquiera? No, por eso no lo hizo.

Alice no se torturo por un muchacho cualquiera; se torturo por Jasper. _Un joven muy especial_.

-Tengo que encontrarlo –se dijo a sí misma.

Corrió hasta su apartamento; literalmente tiró todas sus maletas hacía el piso sin molestarse en ver donde habían quedado. Salió corriendo con toda la velocidad que su cuerpo era capaz de propiciarle.

No sabía donde lo encontraría. Una inquietante vibración en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón le llamó mucho la atención: su celular. Lo tomó con rapidez. No le importo el ver cuál era el numero de la persona que le estaba marcando, sólo deseaba que fuera Jasper.

-¡Alice! –pero no atinó.

Era Ángela. Iba acompañada de un hombre alto, de cabellos negros y piel clara. No era un hombre corpulento pero si atractivo. Alice notó que iban con sus manos entrelazadas. Sabía quién era él. Ya lo había visto y había platicado más de una vez con dicho chico. Era Ben, el actual novio de Ángela.

-¿Qué ocurre, Ángela? –preguntó Alice de un modo educado, pero con desesperación.

-Jasper… me pidió que te dijera, si es que te llegaba a ver, que fueras a la florería… bueno, tú sabes, a la de su mamá.

Asentí y salí corriendo como si la vida dependiera de eso. Corrí por todas las calles que tuviera que correr… no m importaba que mis pulmones estuvieran a punto de reventar por el esfuerzo… sólo quería llegar con él.

-¡Jasper! –exigí su presencia, justo al momento en el que puse un pie en el local.

-Esta atrás, querida –me susurró su madre.

Sentí mis mejillas arder. Guardé la cajita y la nota de Jasper en mi bolsillo. Caminé levemente hasta donde su madre me había indicado, cuando pasé frente a ella le pedí una disculpa por haber irrumpido con tanta osadía. Ella era una mujer muy amable y me le restó importancia.

-Jazz… -dije, pero, no pude terminar la frase.

Jasper Whitlock, el hombre de mis sueños, mi niño por siempre, estaba parado con un hermoso girasol en la mano derecha y su mano izquierda estaba rascando su nuca, desordenando un poco más sus rubios cabellos.

Cuando se dio cuenta de mi, ahora muda, presencia volteó.

-Alice… -empezó.

Sus palabras quedaron clavadas en su garganta, agarrándose fuertemente de sus curdas bucales para impedir su salida.

-Jasper… te amo –susuró.

Él sacó la notita que le había dado, la volvió a leer y señalo un párrafo.

-Aquí lo dice, pero, ¿sabes algo? he esperado toda mi vida para oírlo de tus labios… no me iba a conformar con un trozo de papel que me lo decía. –Su voz sonó cálida, amorosa… lo que siempre había soñado Alice.

-Te amo –repitió.

-Cómo yo a ti, cariño… te amo demasiado.

Jasper se fue acercando al duendecillo, de un modo rápido, queriendo prolongar el momento. La tomó del mentón, se inclinó un poco y la beso, con dulzura y amor… un beso que Alice recordaría el resto de su vida… uno de los tantos que Jasper le daría todos los días de aquí en adelante.

**Fin. **

* * *

Hola! Espero que les gustase... Adiós, Cuídense.

.: * ฆℓƷҳ * :.


End file.
